


Marry Me?

by cloudwisp



Category: Free!
Genre: Ace Haru, Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Tattooed Haru, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Rin asks Haru to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> plenty of gay ahead
> 
> haru's tattoo is water, envision it anyway you like - there is no specific description, have some fun with it
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Haru shifts in the bed beside Rin and the redhead immediately latches onto the other man’s toned body. His arms lock in place around Haru’s waist, his chest now flush against Haru’s back. Rin buries his face into the soft hair at Haru’s nape and inhales his favourite smell.

“Stay in bed a bit longer,” comes Rin’s muffled plea.

“Rin, please,” is the dark-haired man’s reply. He makes a move to leave the bed again but Rin only holds on tighter.

Rin lets out a pathetic sounding whine and he knows Haru rolls his eyes even though his face isn’t visible to the redhead. With a sigh Haru slumps back against Rin, sinking comfortably into the mattress.

“Much better,” Rin comments, a satisfied grin curving his lips.

“Hm,” Haru replies, impassive.

The morning is a perfect one. A cool breeze comes in from the open window. It blows the curtains open and they make a fluttering sound that mixes with the soft sounds of birds outside. Sunlight peeps in through the moving curtains, illuminating the bedroom in a golden glow - _how cliché_ , thinks Rin. _Perfect for a proposal though_ .

Rin shuffles away from the other’s back a little. Now that it’s clear he’ll remain beneath the duvet a little longer there’s no reason to hold on so tight. The redhead smiles as he studies the piece of artwork etched into Haru’s skin – it’s completely beautiful, just like the man who wears it. Rin trails a finger over the curves of the drawing, admiring the perfect way each line flows over Haru’s shoulder blades. He almost doesn’t have to look as he does so, after so many times tracing the tattoo he knows it well.

The movement of his digits over Haru's skin makes the smaller of the two shiver.

Rin moves in closer and presses his lips to the sweet smelling skin of Haru’s back. He repeats the action over and over, peppering the adoring kisses along the curve of the other’s spine.

“Roll over?” Rin requests, tugging gently on Haru’s hip in encouragement.

Haru does as asked and rolls to lay in his back. Rin shuffles around and rests his head on Haru's shouder and a hand over his steadily beating heart. The little thumps the redhead feels against his palm are comforting.

The dark-haired man brings one hand from its place on the bed and links his fingers with Rin’s own. The second of Haru’s hands trails its way through Rin’s sleep-tangled hair.

“Haru..” Rin begins. _Now's a good time_ , he assures himself. “Um, I’ve been thinking…”

“Hold on. Sit up?” The question sounds more like a command and Rin does so, Haru following.

Haru looks thoughtful for a second; he looks around with a frown on his face before spotting the desired object. He hops off the bed, hiking up his pyjama trousers – _they’re too long on him_ , Rin notes fondly, _they’re also mine_. Haru stoops down and picks up something before plopping back down on the bed behind Rin. He begins to brush the other's bright hair with the newly acquired object.

“’Kay, carry on,” Haru says. Rin closes his eyes. Even though he's pretty irritated at the interruption, he’s always loved having his hair brushed and forgets the annoyance right away.

“Right. Um.” Rin attempts to gather his thoughts. Haru places the brush down on the bed and takes to using his long fingers instead - the redhead has a strong hunch that Haru’s braiding his hair

“I’m listening, Rin,” Haru prompts.

“Yeah,” the redhead says. He squeezes his eyes closed and continues, “I was thinking… Maybe – um – well, would you like to marry me?”

Haru’s hands still in Rin’s hair for a little while before they start moving again. His heart in his throat, Rin waits for Haru’s answer.

“Rin, you know, I can’t give you everything you need. Entering such a commitment… it’s bound to go wrong. When we are in this kind of relationship, you can leave whenever you want if you so wish to. But that is too much,” is Haru’s reply, he sounds neutral and calm as he says the words but Rin knows he’s trying hard to sound that way.

Rin wants to turn around and face Haru but the other’s hands are firm in his hair, the redhead takes that as a request to stay as he is.

“No, Haru. You’re wrong. All I need is you!” Rin insists. “Sex _doesn’t matter_ to me. As long as I have you I have everything I need. I _love_ you. You love me, right?”

Haru huffs lightly. “Of course I do.”

“Then why can’t we do this?” Rin asks, desperate for an explanation. He feels tears of frustration welling up behind his eyes but tries to stay composed. “Let’s be together, Haru. Really together – I want to be your husband. _Please_ …”

Haru doesn’t answer for a long time. “Rin... Try to understand.”

“I do understand, Haru! You think that you’re not enough for me. You don't want me to commit myself to you because you think that I’m going to get bored of you because you don’t want sex. That’s it, right?” Rin challenges. “But I've already given myself to you, I'm already devoted. I’ll never love anyone as much as you." 

Haru ties off the braid and gives it a gentle tug. Rin pivots on the spot so that he faces Haru.

"Haru, you are the one that makes me free...” Rin says softly, as sincere as he can be.

Rin’s shocked to see tears gathering at the corners of Haru’s clear, blue eyes. “You make me free too, Rin.”

“Marry me, Haru?” Rin asks a second time.

He reaches out and grasps Haru’s hand tightly, with his second hand he wipes away the tears threatening to fall from his partner's eyes.

Haru nods and nuzzles his face into the hand cupping his face, “’Kay.”

“You will?” Rin asks for confirmation, eyes wide and a small, hopeful smile tilting his lips.

“Yes, Rin,” Haru assures. “I’ll marry you.”

“Haru!” Rin exclaims with a grin. He's stunned, unable to respond.

Haru smiles gently and leans in for a kiss. Rin follows his lead.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ~*


End file.
